Empty Dorms
by CharmandersThoughts
Summary: So Draco returns to Hogwarts for his 8th year, as none of his friends are there, he is given permission to take residence in the Gryffindor common room. But will Draco get more than he bargined for, or will he decline the offer?


Italics – Draco's thoughts

_Why did i go back to Hogwarts? It's not like any of my friends were there. So that's how i found myself here. In the bloody GRYFFINDOR common room. Urgh. I only hang out here because i can't stand being in the dungeons. Not since i discovered _they_ had also returned... _

"Why is he still here?" Ron hissed at Hermione. "He has no friends Ron! How would you feel if your friends turned out to be..." She abruptly lowered her voice "Death Eaters!" Ron looked at her, his eyes hard. "." he spat towards her. "Shut up you two!" Harry cut in before Hermione could retaliate.

Draco's head snapped up at the sound of the raven haired boy's voice. _What? I am I hearing this right? Harry, standing up for me?_ "Just 'cos he's a Slytherin, doesn't mean he's not welcome. I think he would do the same with us in his position." Harry's words caused Draco's body to relax a little. Bit by bit, he sank into his armchair. For the first time since the beginning of term, he was glad Mcgonagall had let him reside in here daily. But there was one more reason that drew Draco to the Gryffindor common room.

Draco was in love.

But not in love with Angelica, Katie, Hermione or in fact, any of the girls in the house.

Draco Malfoy was gay. And Draco Malfoy was in love with his arch nemesis, a boy named Harry Potter.

But of course no one knew how Draco felt about his sexuality, and CERTAINLY not about how he felt about that Potter kid! Ever since the Fifth year, Draco knew he wasn't attracted to girls. He was fine with this fact but there was one minor thing he was not so happy with and this the way he felt about Harry.

"What are you looking at, Ferret boy?" The ginger one's voice was practically spewing venom. Draco suddenly became aware that for the past half hour, he had been staring at Harry. "Well are you hoping for me to say you, Weasel?" Draco sneered in return glancing at the fire momentarily before examining his nails casually. "NO! JUST GOT LOST MALFOY" Ron roared at Draco, pushing away from the table with such force that his chair caught the rug and he fell backwards, into the old oak bookcase behind him. "Another mistake in the mud blood clan" Draco retorted under his breath as Ron stormed past him towards the portrait hole. As Ron exited, he brushed past Professor Mcgonagall. Mcgonagall ignored Ron's dramatic exit and strode over to Draco. "Mr Malfoy?" she asked "Yes Professor?" He said turning in his armchair to face the tired witch. "Will you be wishing to take residence in the tower dorms tonight?" Draco looked at her blankly, so she continued "As Mr Longbottom is not with us for a few months-(He was on a worldwide cruise with his grandmother) - I was wondering if you would appreciate the empty bed in his dorm?" She ended looking at Draco sternly, as she usually did.

"Urm" Draco Began "Who was in Neville's dorm?" he asked cautiously. Mcgonagall looked rather taken back, scrambled in her pocket and retrieved a piece of parchment with 5 names, neatly written onto it. She handed it to Draco and gave him a 'Good enough for you?' expression.

Draco glared at her, then into the list... The names read

Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Ronald Weasly and Harry Potter.

As he read the last name, Draco felt his heart flutter madly. He turned back to Mcgonagall and said "I suppose so..." but he could feel himself blushing so he looked away quickly. "Okay then , Mr Longbttom's bed is now temporarily yours, whenever you want to use it, it's yours." She nodded at him and walked away. Draco resumed his earlier position in his chair.

Then his heart stopped. His one and only love was nowhere to be seen.

Harry was in his dorm, lying on his back with his hands behind his head and breathed a deep sigh. Draco actually looked at him. But Harry knew that Draco would never like him that way. And Draco would never find out that Harry liked him.

Harry sighed again and turned over, looked like another lonely night in the dorm. Another lonely night in the life of Harry Potter. As he reached to blow out his bedside candle and about to remove his glasses when he heard a muffled cough at the door. Shoving his glasses back on, he flipped over to look at the owner of the cough.

It was Draco.

His eyes blinked hard a few times. How many nights had he dreamt of this? But then he was brought back to reality, Draco was a Slytherin sex God, not a fucking gay! Draco coughed again, and Harry squirmed back. "What do you want Dra-Malfoy?" Harry found it hard to put on the mask he had been wearing oh so well. "To sleep. Obviously Potter" Draco sneered. Harry tried to suppress a wince at the acidity of his voice. "What? Oh..." Harry trailed off as he saw Draco walk towards Neville's bed and sit down. Oh God how Harry wanted to kiss him, feel every inch of his porcelain skin under his hands. Draco lay down on his bed and let out a huge sigh. "Draco I mean Malfoy, you have hated me for 4 years-" Harry began but Draco cut him off, "I haven't." Harry sat there, stunned so, Draco decided to continue, "I may have disliked you for the first two, hated you for the third, but there is a fine line between hate. And. And. Urm, Love." Draco turned onto his front to hide his now crimson face. "Oh..." Was all that Harry was able to choke out.

_OH LORD WHAT THE HELL HAVE I DONE, DRACO MALFOY YOU ABSOLUTE-_

"I like you Draco." Harry whispered, only just audible for Draco to hear. Draco cautiously turned over and sat up. "What did you say?" He said in a sinister yet sexy manner, slowly rising and making his way across the room, towards Harry. "Uhrr, Draco..." Harry said nervously as Draco neared him and leant towards him.

Draco pressed his lips gently onto Harry's. He looked into his love's eyes looking for rejection, but he couldn't see any. Slowly, Harry started to kiss him back, closing his eyes and leaning back, allowing Draco to sit next to him on the bed. Harry cautiously raised his hand to Draco's perfectly blonde hair and grabbed it, twisting it, making his head match the movements of his lips. Draco, on his part grabbed Harry by the waist, feeling his way around the boys back.

Harry drew back from the kiss, gasping for air. "What?" Draco panted "What's wrong?" He asked desperately. Harry just smiled and said "Nothing" and stole Draco's lips once more.

This kiss was more passionate, within seconds, Harry slid his tongue gently over Draco's bottom lip, asking for entrance, which was given happily. Next moment Harry was exploring every contour of Draco's beautiful jaw, enjoying every moment. Draco began to claw his way through Harry's shirt but Harry gently pushed his hands away and laughed, falling back and pulling Draco softly by his tie to be on top of him.

_Oh my God, this is actually happening..._


End file.
